In a drive force transmission device for transmitting a drive force of an engine mounted on a vehicle to wheel sides, a friction clutch of a transmission and the like is lubricated by a lubricating device. A lubricating device using, for example, a jet pump, is proposed as a lubricating device for lubricating a friction clutch. The lubricating device using the jet pump as the lubricating device for lubricating the friction clutch includes a lubricating device for changing the flow rate of oil ejected from a jet pump to a friction clutch in response to the torque transmitted via the friction clutch, and Patent Document 1 shown below discloses an example of the lubricating device.
In the lubricating device of Patent Document 1, the flow rate of oil supplied to a drive nozzle of a jet pump is changed by a torque sensor in response to the torque transmitted via a friction clutch with a result that the flow rate of the oil ejected from the jet pump to the friction clutch is changed. That is, since the lubricating device of Patent Document 1 is configured such that the flow rate of the oil ejected from the jet pump to friction clutch is changed in response to the torque transmitted via the friction clutch, the torque sensor is indispensable.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-219267